Tell Me You Love Me
by CitliEly
Summary: El ojiplata lo mira desde el otro lado de la habitación, sus ojos se conectan durante un segundo y es capaz de leer todos los miedos y dudas que su compañero guarda en esa mirada.


_Para Chuchohatecrew_

Lleva _el nombre de la canción que escuchaba mientras escribía_

 _TMYLM_

*

En días como estos lo necesita a su lado. Se siente abrumado por todo lo que está ocurriendo, casi como si se asfixiara y siente que esos problemas son culpa suya, que de algún modo siempre encuentra la forma de decir lo incorrecto y de enredar aún más las cosas.

Escucha esas palabras, las escucha como lo ha hecho millones de veces en el pasado pero ahora no puede confiar en ellas, siente que detrás de esas esmeraldas hay una mentira y que debe cuidarse; bueno, no es una sensación nueva, últimamente la siente demasiado: cada vez que alguien muestra interés en él siente que debe alejarse porque ese interés no es sincero… pero con él, con él le duele en verdad dudarlo ¿Qué razones le han dado esas esmeraldas para dudar? Suspira; si se pone a enumerar las razones quizás nunca acabaría, aunque está muy consciente de que tal vez la mayoría de ellas sean producto de su propio miedo y del modo en el que se está sintiendo justo ahora.

Siente que sobra en todas partes, incluso en su familia. Bueno, vamos, incluso ha llegado a pensar que el aire que respira es un desperdicio, que sus pulmones no deberían gastarlo egoístamente en mantenerlo vivo. Se siente asustado y su boca no puede, se niega a exteriorizar su sentir.

Ha notado lo bueno que es mintiendo, fingiendo que todo se encuentra en orden más la soledad que siente por dentro es brutal y ahora, justo ahora ha enredado más las cosas. Sus dudas lo persiguen y atormentan, sus pensamientos se tornan en contra suya y de su felicidad y él sabe que, por dentro, está roto; que hay algo en su interior que necesita cuidado y que va a tener que trabajar con ello muy duramente para repararlo. Si es sincero se siente culpable también: no cree que sea justo o sano descargar todas esas inseguridades en su relación, repetirse a sí mismo sus errores solo lo está desgastando, revivirlos lo agota y lo pone de mal humor; es así como han terminado peleando otra vez.

No es bueno en eso de amar a alguien, al menos no con el amor que todo el mundo parece querer venderle como verdadero: ese amor puro, completo, sin miedos ni egoísmo, sin equivocaciones ni dudas… a veces se pregunta si esa clase de amor realmente existe porque, vamos, hasta el amor maternal tiene imperfecciones, él lo vive con la propia cada día; sabe que lo ama, sabe cuánto él mismo la ama y también sabe cuánto se han llegado a herir, lo mismo pasa con su padre, con Blaise y sobre todo con Harry; con cada ser que ha amado en su vida ha sido egoísta y duro, sobreprotector y orgulloso, a veces incluso frío y en todo momento un poco muy dependiente llegando incluso a pensar que es un tanto patética y contradictoria de su parte esa forma de amarlos; si, a veces se pregunta si ese amor perfecto existe siquiera y otras, bien, otras se pregunta si no es sólo que él no puede provocar esa clase de amor tan desinteresado, que es incapaz de sentirlo así como de crearlo, se pregunta si hay algo mal en él.

Pasa una de sus manos por su cabello desordenándolo en un gesto adquirido de frustración y nerviosismo; si lo viera en otras circunstancias tal vez incluso reiría por la imagen que deben estar pintando ahora: despeinados, los labios hinchados, rojizos por la apasionada sesión de besos anterior a su pelea, dos nociones bastante contradictorias que se mezclaron para formar tan cómica y a la vez desagradable escena: Harry había tardado más en entrar a casa que en ser asaltado por un platinado Dragón de ojos grises, Dragón que acababa de discutir con su madre, discusión que lo había hecho sentir poco más que basura pues aunque esa mujer lo ama y daría todo por él también sabe exactamente cómo herirlo en lo más profundo con solo un par de frases; no era que el León no disfrutara los besos o sentir esas fuertes manos de largos y aristocráticos dedos acariciarlo y comenzar a desnudarlo, esa no fue la razón de alejarlo, de ningún modo quería hacerlo sentir rechazado pero supo en el momento en el que llegó que algo iba mal, sintió la agitada magia de su pareja y no quiso ignorarlo; sabía muy bien lo mucho que las palabras de Narcisa podían destruir a Draco y deseaba poder hacer que él se desahogara logrando solamente ponerlo peor y aquí vamos de nuevo: al sentirse rechazado y sin escuchar explicaciones solo dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza sin pensar, molestando al pelinegro y provocando la pelea.

Claro: lo que dijo era cierto, esos comportamientos eran temas de los que tenían que hablar y Harry lo sabía pero no era ni el modo ni el momento de sacarlo a flote y mucho menos las palabras; ese rubio podía ser muy hiriente cuando se sentía indefenso o atacado, el León lo había aprendido bien durante el tiempo que compartieron en Hogwarts; también podía ser muy caprichoso e irracional y del orgullo… mejor no tocar ese tema; él por su parte era consciente de sus reacciones explosivas y defensivas automáticas y de lo mucho que tendía a cerrarse cuando se sentía ofendido: no era fácil lidiar con él cuando estaba irritado y, aquí vamos de nuevo a contestar exactamente lo que no debía y hacer el problema más grande.

El ojiplata lo mira desde el otro lado de la habitación, sus ojos se conectan durante un segundo y es capaz de leer todos los miedos y dudas que su compañero guarda en esa mirada.

Los orbes esmeralda lo observan atentamente, la furia que sentía se disipa lentamente mientras sus tormentas se pierden en esa mirada, su corazón da un vuelco y el suspira. No te preocupes por mí, piensa el Dragón, no te preocupes, estoy bien, yo siempre estoy bien… No es como si tuviera sentimientos o algo, solo, por favor, deja de mirarme de ese modo; el León lo mira, no importa cuán molesto esté con él no puede dejarlo de ese modo, simplemente le es imposible ignorar las orbes plateadas que lo observan y le transmiten lo mucho que necesita sentirse amado en ese momento.

El pelinegro lo entiende, entiende por completo lo que es sentirse solo y aislado: es así cómo vivió su niñez, lleno de abusos y carente de cariño; si hay algo que quiere evitar que sienta el platinado es justamente eso. Lo toma entre sus brazos sin poder evitarlo; está de más decir que sigue molesto así como está de más aclarar que eso no es una excusa para dejarlo solo, que pueden hablar más tarde de ello, cuando sus pensamientos sean claros, entonces podrán hablar pero por ahora… por ahora sólo sabe que lo necesita, que ambos se necesitan profundamente, que su corazón y su magia ruegan por el contacto tanto como las propias. Se aferra a él, siente el miedo atenazado su corazón, cerrando su garganta. Lo aprieta contra su cuerpo con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse en él al tiempo que lo sostiene casi como si temiera romperlo. Muchos de sus sentimientos se ven reflejados en los de Draco, muchos de sus miedos e inseguridades y sabe que tienen que hablar de ello más se permite en el momento solo sostener su mundo entre sus brazos.

Draco siente el palpitar del corazón ajeno contra su pecho y se da cuenta de lo mal que la pasan ambos cuando ocurre algo como aquello, se da cuenta de que, así como él, Harry no sabría que hacer consigo mismo si él decidiera irse, que dentro de la vida del héroe tiene un papel realmente importante.

-Te Amo- susurra una profunda voz en su oído, el cálido aliento chocando contra su piel, impregnándolo con ese aroma que él siempre asociará con su hogar: humo y manzanas.

-Te Amo- contesta el Dragón aferrándose a su pecho.

El latido que escucha lo tranquiliza. Sabe que habrán muchos más días como ese, que lo que les espera es incierto y que siempre va a tener miedo de perderlo porque es egoísta en cuanto a amor se refiere. También sabe que lo único que necesita es tenerlo entre sus brazos, que ninguno puede prometer que todo estará bien pero que lo importante es que estén el uno para el otro cuando se necesiten.

Otra cosa que sabe muy bien es que a veces, cuando se siente solo y perdido, lo único que necesita es escuchar esa voz pronunciar esas palabras que a ratos siente mentiras y a ratos cree ciegamente.

En días como estos lo necesita a su lado; su corazón, su magia lo reclaman a su lado solo para escucharlo decirle que lo ama y para poder decirlo también.


End file.
